


Routine

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've done this a hundred times before, both <i>before</i> and since, but it never becomes routine, never boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the XIII Porn Battle. Originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7103101&style=mine#cmt7103101)

With the mission over, they barely make it through the door of their apartment before they're tearing at each other's uniforms with a desperation that is painfully familiar. They've done this a hundred times before, both _before_ and since, but it never becomes routine, never boring. The adrenaline, forced through their bodies like a drug, pushes them to extremes and keeps things exciting. 

Metallic fingers pull at the zipper on Natasha's jumpsuit even as James' other hand is sliding beneath the leather to feel the heat from her skin. She tilts her head back, offering him her throat, needing the pleasure-pain that only James can provide. He bites at the soft flesh there, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that a moan rumbles through her, vibrating through both of their bodies. 

James tugs her jumpsuit down, mouth following as each piece of skin is exposed. He falls to his knees, reaching her stomach and Natasha hisses. She kicks off the rest of her suit and hooks her leg over James' shoulder, pinning him into place. With a smile, he reaches behind her and pulls himself closer, his breath warm against her sweat-cooled body. 

Natasha twists her fingers into James' hair as he licks a line along the inside of her thigh. His cock is hard against the constraints of his uniform and he shifts, pressing the material tighter. His tongue presses into her and he recalls the first time they did this, barely having met but still just as desperate. 

Her leg tightens around him, and he knows what she needs. He pulls back to watch her face, even as his fingers slide into her. Her eyes are closed, her mouth open, and he unconsciously spreads his knees, tightening the material across his erection. He feels her clench around his cold metal fingers and she shudders, crying out his name as she comes.

They stay there for a moment, James on his knees, his head resting lightly on Natasha's stomach until her breathing slows back down. With her leg still hooked around him, she pushes him backwards until he gets the message. He twists his own legs out from under him and lays on the floor. Finally Natasha speaks – the first word besides his name that she's said – and reaches for the zip on his pants. 

"Your turn."


End file.
